Turning Points
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Glenn is killed in Terminus, Tara is there to help Maggie pick up the pieces
1. Chapter 1

**Turning Points**

Taijutsudemonslayer

_Summary: Glenn is killed in Terminus, Tara is there to help Maggie pick up the pieces_

**Chapter One**

Glenn Rhee, Maggie Greene, and Tara Chambler watched numbly as the two Terminus Butchers slaughtered Alec Stephenson and Jude Brewer before coming to Maura Ellison, a Mother of two little girls, Rachel and Carla. Maura sobs as the Butcher raises his cleaver, she smiles sadly at Maggie, who had promised to look after Rachel and Carla for her.

The Butcher brings the blade down hard easily decapitating Maura, Maggie screams as Mary and Gareth enter the room, both wearing sadistic smiles.

"Having fun, Maggie?" Gareth asks, Maggie looks away from Maura's headless corpse as tears streamed down her face.

"You're both going to pay for killing our friends, You sick fucks mark my words!" Maggie shouts.

"You're adorable when you're angry." Gareth says mockingly.

"Leave her alone, you prick!" Tara hissed, Gareth walks over and kneels down in front of Tara, still smiling wickedly.

"We're gonna have some fun with the two of you before we slaughter you and those two little brats."

Tara's blood froze in her veins, this psycho just threatened Maura's two eight year old daughters, Carla and Rachel.

"You stay away from those girls, you bastard!" Maggie screams.

"Bring the ones called Bob and Sasha." Gareth tells one of the Butchers, who nods and exits the room.

"Let us go, we haven't done anything to you or your people." Glenn says hoarsely.

"You're either the butcher or the cattle." Gareth says before the first Butcher struck Glenn on the back of the head with a ball-peen hammer, then Mary pulls Glenn's head back, exposing his throat and viciously slicing Glenn's throat open.

"GLENN!" Maggie screams, Tara squeezes her eyes shut and turns her head.

Glenn fell forward into the trough and bled into it, then the second Butcher returned with Sasha and Bob, Sasha gasped in horror when she saw Glenn slumped over dead in the trough.

"Glenn, no." Sasha whispers.

Sasha and Bob were brought to the trough, Gareth looked at Maggie.

"Choose who dies first." he says. Maggie cut her eyes at Gareth, keeping her silence.

"He said choose!" Mary said, coming up behind Maggie and putting her machete to the back of her head.

"I won't." Maggie said quietly. Sasha watched Maggie and marveled at her strength and determination, seeing her husband being murdered right in front of her and not be willing to sentence her or Bob to the same gruesome death as Glenn.

"Fine, then you'll die." Gareth says.

"No, stop." Sasha says, stunning everyone.

"If you release Maggie and Tara you can have my life." Sasha says.

"Sasha." Maggie whispered.

"Mine too." Bob chimed in.

"Really? How noble of the two of you." Gareth said.

"Our group is more than a group to us, you maniac... we're a family." Sasha says as she looks at Maggie.

"Mmmmmm...Good to know." Gareth says before one of the Butchers slits Sasha's throat.

Tara suppressed a whimper as she cried silently as she and Maggie watched helplessly as Sasha pitched forward and bled into the trough.

"Mary, be a dear and gather some weapons and supplies for Maggie and Tara for their trip."

"Right away, Gareth." Mary said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Maggie and Tara heard Bob's throat being cut, Maggie cried as she and Tara were led to the front gate.

"Where are Rachel and Carla?" Maggie demanded.

"They are entertaining Chuck and Albert." Mary said wickedly.

"If they hurt Carla and Rachel, they're as good as dead!" Maggie shouts.

"Albert and Chuck are two of the gentlest pedophiles that we have here in Terminus."

Mary's words shocked Tara and Maggie.

"Y-you knowing allow pedophiles to molest children?" Tara asked.

"We don't restrict our people's freedoms here." Mary said as she stopped in front of the Armory.

"Wait here." Mary says before going inside.

"We can't just leave Rachel and Carla here to be molested and butchered by these freaks, Maggie."

"We won't, Tara. Hopefully Rick and the others are free by now, once we're armed we'll take the fight to these psychos." Maggie says with a confident smile.

Mary came back with an M240SAW, an M4, two Beretta M1911s, and a pair of hunting knives.

"Here you are ladies." Mary said.

Maggie and Tara take their weapons, then Tara grabs Mary and puts her knife to Mary's throat.

"Tell us where Rachel and Carla are." Tara hissed.

"Th-third floor, first door on the right." Mary stammered.

"Good to know." Tara says before slitting Mary's throat.

Maggie glared down at Mary's dead body with hate in her eyes.

"Let her turn." Maggie said before she and Tara went looking for Carla and Rachel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Maggie and Tara made their way up to the third floor, Tara is covering Maggie with the M240.

"I hope the girls are OK." Maggie says.

"So do I." Tara said as she muzzle-swept the corridor.

Up ahead of them Maggie sees a young woman guarding a door.

"The girls are probably inside." Maggie states, Tara nods in agreement.

Suddenly, the door opens and a tall, burly man with a grilse of a goatee comes out of the room fastening his belt.

"Kaley, I had a blast with my sweet little thing, clean her up for me." Albert says, chuckling a little.

"Sure." Kaley says flatly.

"I'm gonna go see Mary." Albert says.

Quickly, Maggie and Tara hid in a closet, Maggie decided that Mary would be useful to them as a distraction, Maggie watched as Albert went past them and downstairs, walking unknowingly to his own death.

"Should we take out the girl?" Tara asked.

"No exceptions, no hesitation." Maggie replied in a harsh tone.

Tara nods slowly.

"I'll handle the girl, just keep me covered." Maggie said.

"Right." Tara replies.

Maggie crept up behind Kaley, with her knife drawn. Kaley is oblivious to Maggie's presence until Maggie slits Kaley's throat and viscously curb-stomps her head until it explodes. Tara retrieves a key from Kaley's pants pocket.

"This must be the key to that door." Tara says, handing the key to Maggie.

Maggie unlocks the door and goes inside, followed by Tara.

They find Carla and her sister Rachel huddled together on the bed, dressed in tattered and torn clothes, their innocent faces covered with blood and bruises.

"Rachel, Carla, thank heavens you're both OK." Maggie said as she rushed over to the girls and scooped Carla up in her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Maggie, that bad man said that they were going to kill our Mommy, and then us." Carla said.

"You don't have to worry about that bad man anymore, sweetheart." Maggie said gently.

"Maggie, where's Mommy?" Rachel asked.

Maggie looked at Tara, she knew that this was about to get really bad in a hurry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Maggie sat down on the bed beside Carla and Rachel, Rachel crawled into Maggie's lap as Maggie sighed deeply.

"Girls, you're Mommy is in Heaven with God now, but before she went away she asked me to look after the two of you."

"You're our new Mommy?" Rachel asked Maggie, her sapphire blue eyes ablaze with happiness.

"Yes, sweetie, I am." Maggie says as the door opens and Michonne and Carol appear in the doorway.

"We've got to get outta here, a herd is coming." Carol says.

Tara picks Carla up and follows Maggie, Michonne, and Carol outside, where Rick and everyone else is waiting.

Together once again, Maggie Greene and the rest of the group leave what remains of Terminus behind them.

The group decides to head north toward DC, Maggie, Daryl, Rick, Michonne, and Rosita find an abandoned Army Reserve weapons depot and barracks called Fort Ravensburg, they quickly clear out the sixty Walkers that were inside, once that was done Rick and the others return to the rest of the group and bring them to their new temporary home.

Carla, Rachel, and Tara rushed to greet Maggie.

Michonne watched the happy reunion between Maggie, Tara, Rachel, and Carla and couldn't help but feel sad and alone.

In truth, Michonne hasn't really gotten over Andrea's death, without Andrea Michonne is incomplete. Michonne knows this and it is unbearable for her.

"Michonne?" Beth said her name in a near whisper, Michonne turned around and was greeted with the smiling younger blonde holding her arms open wide. Michonne smiled and stepped into Beth's warm embrace.

"Thinking about Andrea again?" Beth asked Michonne as she walked up to the ebony amazon.

"Yes, it still hurts when I think about her, Beth."

"I know how you feel, Michonne. If you need me don't hesitate to come to me." Beth said as she stroked Michonne's gently.

Michonne sighed and closed her eyes as she inhaled Beth's sweet scent.

Everyone got to work organizing the remaining weapons and ammo, Carol comes up to Beth and Michonne.

"Hey you two, uh Beth, I could use some help going through the rations that are left. Care to give me a hand?" the older woman asks.

"Sure thing, Carol." Beth replies. Carol turns and heads to the Mess Hall.

"Well...I guess you should go help Carol." Michonne said, unable to keep the sadness out of her voice.

Beth smiled, then the younger blonde girl leaned against Michonne and kissed her lips gently. Then she walked away from Michonne, who is so stunned, she is left speechless.

In the Mess Hall, Beth and Michonne go the MREs and other rations and throw out what the group can't use.

Meanwhile, back in Terminus, Gareth is surveying the damage to Terminus in the mid-morning sun following Rick's group escape from Terminus.

Gareth listened to the screams of Ivory Kelso, who is being ripped apart by her daughter Lauren, who had turned after she got bit by Mary. Thirty feet from that Jane Thomas is being devoured by two child Walkers.

Gareth is filled with anger and hate towards Rick Grimes and his companions for bringing this chaos and destruction to his paradise, he vows to make Rick suffer immensely for what he has done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Beth and Carol finished sorting the MREs and other rations, now Beth is in search of Michonne, she finds Maggie and Tara reading to Carla and Rachel.

"Hey Maggie, Tara, have either of you seen Michonne?" Beth asked hopefully.

"She's in the crib, lying down." Maggie answered.

"Thanks sis." Beth said cheerfully as she skipped joyfully towards the Women's sleeping bunks, Michonne tossed and turned in her bunk, unable to fall asleep. Whenever Michonne closed her eyes she would see Beth soft, pink lips coming towards her and lightly pressing against hers. Michonne smiled as she remembered how soft Beth's lips were.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Beth said from the doorway, Michonne turns over and sits up on the bunk.

"Hi Beth, what can I do for you?" Michonne asked nervously. Beth smiled wickedly.

_'I would love for you to throw me down on that bunk and ravage me until I screamed.' _Beth thought to herself.

"Oh nothing Michonne, just thought that you might want some company." Beth says, the smile never leaving her face.

"Company does sound good." Michonne replied.

Beth walked over and sat on the bunk beside Michonne, which made Michonne even more nervous.

"Michonne, I never thanked you for trying to save my Daddy at the prison." Beth said, placing a hand gently on Michonne's right shoulder.

Michonne cleared her throat to try and alleviate the dryness she felt at the back of her throat.

"You can't sleep, can you?" Beth asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, I-I can't stop thinking about our kiss earlier Beth." Michonne admitted.

"I knew it, Michonne, are you upset that I kissed you?" Beth asked.

Michonne locked gazes with Beth, her brown eyes capturing Beth's blue ones in their gentle, but firm grip.

"Beth, you are an amazing kisser, I'm so happy that you chose me to share something that special with." Michonne says as she intertwines her fingers with Beth's, Beth's heart began pounding in her chest.

"W-would you like for me to kiss you again, Michonne?" Beth stammered a bit.

Michonne slowly nods, Beth leans forward and kisses Michonne, Michonne pulled the blonde over to her, Beth eagerly straddled Michonne and the pair began a hot and heavy make out session.

Michonne felt Beth's tongue as it entered the ebony woman's mouth, Michonne closed her eyes as she melted into the sweet and tender kiss.

Both ladies were completely enthralled with the feel of each other's bodies, it had been so long since either of them had been intimate with anyone other than their respective deceased lovers.

Michonne ran her fingers gently Beth's blonde hair.

"So soft." Michonne whispered, causing Beth to shiver.

"Ohh." Beth moaned softly, Beth's head was swimming. She couldn't believe how skilled Michonne was with her tongue.

Beth gently squeezed Michonne's firm breasts through her shirt, Michonne hastily fumbled with Beth's faded jeans. Once the black amazon got them down she gently stroked Beth's silky legs, Michonne pulled Beth's blouse over her head and tossed it on the floor with her jeans. Michonne then leaned in and placed her mouth over Beth's left breast and began gently sucking.

Beth throws her head back and gasped harshly, Michonne gradually increases her pressure on Beth's now stiff nipple. "I-it f...feels s-soo goood, don't stop. oh y-yes." Beth hissed, in a haze of pleasure.

Michonne wrapped her arms around Beth, who in turn gently stroked Michonne's long braids.

Michonne giggled softly as Beth caressed her long dark braids again. Michonne pulled back from Beth's breast and grabbed Beth around her waistband pulled her in. This time when their lips met it was with force. Michonne pushed her tongue out of her mouth and into Beth's, tasting the ginger ale that was still on her breath.

No longer interested in being submissive Beth pushed Michonne onto her back. Their kissing got more intimate, moaning into each other's mouths, their tongues moving rapidly back and forth.

"M-Michonne." Beth gasped, "I really want you to be my first."

"And I want you too, Beth." Michonne said.

Michonne threw her muscular legs around Beth's waist as they continued kissing. Beth moaned into Michonne's mouth before reluctantly breaking off the kiss.

Beth gently pushed Michonne onto her back. The blonde beauty smiled down at Michonne and shifted again, drawing both of Michonne's legs apart and reaching down with one strong hand. Stroking along the very hot, wet folds she found there, she worked upwards, finding the hood that concealed Michonne's already-stiffening nub. Beth teased it out from under the dark flesh, and guided Michonne's hand to her own sex.

Michonne moved eagerly, using Beth's example to coax her pink pearl out as well. Smiling, Beth moved forward in between Michonne's thighs, as a man would mount her missionary-style, and pressed her sex against Michonne's, their lips and buttons rubbing with a sudden, electric tingle. They both moaned at the initial contact, and Beth put her hands down on either side of Michonne's head. Beth used her arms to brace herself as she began a slow, but firm grinding against Michonne, who arched her head and back, closing her eyes tightly and groaning from deep in her throat.

"OH M-MY GOD B-BETH! MMMM... That feels sooooo goood!" Michonne screeched.

"Shh, we don't want to attract any Walkers." Beth said light-heartedly. "Oops, sorry." Michonne said in a whisper.

Thankfully, there weren't any Walkers in the area, so Michonne and Beth continue their lovemaking.

Michonne's body was wracked in sensation, this wonderful, grinding pressure so much better, so much more skilled, than her ex-boyfriend had ever been. Even though Beth was still a virgin. Every move Beth made set Michonne's nerves on fire, and she saw it burning brighter in the darkness behind her tightly-closed eyelids. A stream of declarations of love slipped from Michonne's lips, endearments and beggings for more flowing into a mantra for her, as Beth moved above her, also moaning as her body began to shine in the room's soft lighting with her own sweat.

A drop of cum fell from Beth's chin, to Michonne's lower lip, and she licked the salty drop up, not a single care in the world. Michonne rolled Beth onto her back, Beth shifted, entwining their legs together, and bringing her knee up high between Beth's thighs with a saucy smile down at her.

"M-Michonne, what are you ... ooh!" Beth cooed loudly, feeling the exploring knee pressing, then rubbing against her soft, bare mound. Olivia shivered lightly, her desire glazing her eyes over and drawing her tongue out of her mouth, to wet her lips again. Michonne leaned down to capture Beth's lips with hers again, her tongue gently parting them and seeking hers. Beth responded by tightening her fingers in Michonne's long braids Michonne wrapped her thighs around her younger lover's legs with new force, and moaning into the kiss, meeting Beth's tongue with her own. They lay like that in the bunk for a long moment, Michonne's knee shifting gently, drawing sweet, kiss-muffled sounds from Beth, until the kiss broke, with both of them gasping.

"Well, that was really something, Michonne." Beth said with a giggle.

"I aim to please, Beth honey." Michonne whispers.

An hour later Michonne and Beth woke up in the bunk, naked and in each other's arms, Michonne climbs off of Beth and puts her clothes back on as does Beth.

Beth and Michonne found the lobby empty, except for Maggie and Tara, who smiled knowingly at the couple.

"Enjoy your first time, Beth?" Maggie asked her sister.

"You bet I did, Maggie. Michonne was tender, loving, everything I could have ever dreamed of in a lover." Beth said, looking longingly at Michonne.

"Maybe next time, the two of you can join us." Michonne said.

"I'm in." Tara says enthusiastically


End file.
